Broken Angel
by Slytherin Princess07988
Summary: I'm sorry Mione...but I don't care for you in that way... These were the words that broke her heart. they tore her in two But when someone new comes along can she be unbroken by a single kiss and three simple words?
1. Prologue

Ok so I dont exactly know how this one is gonna work out i'm just make it up as i go...With any luck it should prove be be a good stroy!

Anyway enjoy oh by the way i own nothing! except the plot! and maybe a few characters to come in later chapters

* * *

Prologue:

I stood in front of my mirror, checking for like the tenth time that my outfit was perfect. And of course it was, just like every othe aspect of my life. I was head girl, I had the greatest friends in the world, and absolutly nothing could go wrong on this day. This was the day that I put my heart on the line, I was finally going to tell him how I felt! I knew he felt the same because i always catch him staring at me durning class. I looked at my watch, ten till.

"Time to go." i said excitedly.

I took one last look in the mirror. I have on a pair of blue-green capri's and a red spaghetti strap shirt. My honey colored eyes shone brightly through the little make-up I wore. Smiling I took a deep breath and skipped out of my room. Unfourtunantly Malfoy was in the common room we share, since we were the heads.

"What on Earth are you so happy about mudblood?"

"Oh Malfoy...Even your worst insult could not get me down today." I smiled and bound out the door.

I quickly made my way to the astronomy tower where I told him to meet me. Ah, the wonder of this day. I could hardly contain my excitement when I saw him walk into the astronomy tower. His hair was messy and all over the place, as usualy i mused and surpressed a giggle.

"So uh...What's this all about Mione?" he said and rejoyced in the sound of his voice.

"I wanted you to know just how much I cared. I've finally worked up the courage to tell you what i feel. And what I feel is bigger than anything words can expressed. I've fallen for you Ron...and I cant imagine a singel day without you in my life."

I watched the emotion play accross his face. Ron had always been one to let his emotions show even when he tried to hide them. I wasn't sure what he was thinking and suddenly I wasn't so confident that he felt the same. No guy should take this long to respond with a girl spills her hear out. Even one as dense as Ron would have responded now.

"Say something please Ron?"

"I...don't know what to say. I mean, i care for you Mione...I really do...but..."

"But? No no no...no buts...please no buts..."

"I'm sorry Mione...but I don't care for you in that way..." He said and walked out.

I stood frozen in place, I could feel my heart breaking...Tearing in to a million pecies. What had even lead me to believe he felt the same way about me? I didn't know how I would get through this...My heart had been ripped out and carlessly thrown to the floor and stomped on. I sunk down to the floor and cried my eyes out.

* * *

Its Not the but but hey i never claimed to be the worlds greatest writer! Review and let me know what you think! 


	2. You Never Cared

OK so at least I know someone likes my story! I'd like to give a special thanks out to:

EnchantedBlood, frizz07, xputteckx, melita, anddianna.Thank you for taking the time to read my story and to let me know what you thought about it!

OK so now...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: You Never Cared

It was well into the early hours of the morning when I finally found the strength to pick myself up off the stone cold floor of the astronomy tower. I slowly made my way back toward my common room. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never even noticed I had reached the portrait until the man in it became very rude.

"Password Miss or go away!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, silent love."

"Thank you."

I walked into the common room and decided that I no longer had the strength to make it to my room and silently I thanked the god above that tomorrow was Saturday. I walked to the nearest couch and was about to collapse in it but found it already occupied. Malfoy Lay stretched out across the couch with a book lying open across his chest. I couldn't help but suppress a silent giggle at the sight. He was kind of cute when he slept. I walked over to the other couch we had that just happened to be right next to the one Malfoy occupied. The two couches came together like and 'L' forming a 90 degree angle at the corners. I lay down and slowly drifted into a discontented sleep.

"_Hermione you can't do this to yourself!" A voice from the shadows said softly_

"_Why not? You never cared! You never once saw me for who I was!"_

"_Hermione you're wrong. I see you better than anyone. I don't see the Know- it- all bookworm, I see you. I see a beautiful young woman screaming to be let free form the prison she's been kept in. Why can't you just accept what I feel for you?"_

"_You never cared before. Why now? You were always mean and cruel to me."_

_The man in the shadows slowly began to move forward, his face could almost be made out but not quite. He stopped short of being seen and whispered._

"_But Hermione the fact remains I am the fool who has fallen for you."_

I found myself being shaken awake roughly and the sound of my name being called.

"Granger! Granger, wake up."

"What? What is it?"

"You were screaming in your sleep something about, someone not caring."

"Oh."

I stared at the face in front of me. Rarely did he ever call me Granger now days. It was always mudblood this, or mudblood that. It really tore me apart when he said it but I learn to ignore it after the first gazillion times he said it.

"Something wrong Hermione?"

I choked on the breath I had just taken. That proves it. I've entered a parallel universe. I thought to myself. Not only had he not called me mudblood, but he had called me by my first name.

"I should be asking you that Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Because you just called me Hermione, that means something must be wrong with you."

"I did no such thing."

I could see him struggle not to smile. He apparently thought this whole incident quite amusing. And so did on a certain level, but I would never admit it.

"No use denying it but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said patting him on the arm.

"Don't touch me Mudblood." He glared.

So much for the nice Malfoy I silently thought. I knew it was to good to be true that he could even have half a heart.

"You arrogant bastard you're nice for half a minute and when someone points it out to you, you have to go a retort back to your arse hole self."

I didn't even give him a chance to respond because at that moment a got up and stormed to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and cried. This had been the worst day of my life. Ron had rejected me. Nothing worse could happen. I silently wondered if anyone would care if I let go.

I picked myself up off my bed and went to my window. I opened it and stepped out onto my balcony. The view was amazing, I could see all the places that Ron, Harry, and I use to hang out. But no more would we hang out. I couldn't face Ron again, not after what happened. I stepped on to the ledge; I was so close to stepping off. And no one would care if I did.

* * *

Hiya! Sorry for stopping there. Please don't kill me! I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! Please review. 


	3. Saved

WOW! I'm already Startin the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! And not to waste time but so far i own nothing bvut the poem contained in this chapter and the story line!

* * *

Chapter 2: Saved

I was so close. I could have stepped off. It was a long drop down, but that was the whole point wasn't it? I mean if your gonna do something like this, at least do it right, from a very high ledge. I edged my foot closer to the drop off I took a deep breath and took that first step. I felt myself fall forward, and then an arm snaked around my waist.

"Granger! What the hell are you doing!"

"Let me go Malfoy! Just let me fall...No one would care!"

"I'm not letting go... I'm not gonna let you kill youself." he said pulling me back on to the balcony.

"Why? You'd be top student."

"Because you're taking the easy way out. The Granger I know would never take the easy way out."

I didn't know what to say. He was right. Its not like me to try and take the easy way out. And thats when it struck me, I had just tried to kill myself. I had literally taken that step and if Malfoy hadn't come along I'd be ground decorations. Everything I'd worked so hard for would be splattered across the Hogwarts grounds. But then again, who would even care that the Know-It-all bookworm mudblood had killed herself.

When I finally came back to my senses I was inside my room. I was sitting on teh bed in a daze when i noticed Malfoy standing had my window muttering something to himself. I saw a flash of purple light and knew that he'd done a spell to lock the window shut. And it just happen to be a spell i knew, the only problem was the spell could only be undone by the wizard who placed it.

"Well that outta keep you in here." he looked at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"I locked it so you cant get out."

"No not that...why did you save me?"

"I already told you."

"Why were you in here to begin with?"

"Well...I...uh...I...I came to apologize. For earlier...I mean...I was such a jerk and...I...I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but giggle. It isn't often i get to see Malfoy stutter. If you didn't know the guy you wouldn't think twice about it. But anyone who knew him would find it strange and hilarious to hear his stutter like he was. I noticed him staring at me strange when i started to laugh, which only helped to make the situation even funnier and made me laugh much more.

"What on earth are you laughing at Granger?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Well...It isn't often...i get to...hear you stutter like that." I said through fits of giggles. And then realizing taht he had apologized to me, my giggles turned back into full blown laughter.

"What now?"

"You...you apologize." i said and took the chance to stop my laughter.

"So?"

"Why is it that for 6 years your a complete arse to me and you never once apologized. And then all the sudden you have a soft spot and the you retort back to your old self and now you want to apologize?"

"Sounds pretty bad when you put it that way..."

"Well...its the truth. Look its late...why dont we go to bed...Its been a long night." I said yawning.

Malfoy nodded and headed to the door. I had already crawled into bed and and pretty much alseep when i heard him mutter 'Goodnight Hermione' as he shut the door. I smiled and drited into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

((Draco's Point of view))

I found myself rudely awakened the next morning by the sound of an owl tapping at my window. I groaned and curse at the person who would send an owl at this ungodly hour. Speaking of hour I silently wondered what time it was. I turned to look at my clock. 9 a.m. I groaned again and rolled out of bed and let the owl in. I took the letter from it and it flew away. I opened the letter.

_Drakie! Hurry up we're going to Hogsmeade. You've already missed breakfest so hurry up befor e we end up walking to town!_

_Pansy_

I balled the paper and threw it in the trash. The girl disgusted me. She just didn't knwo when enough was enough.

"Who the hell gave her permission to be alive!" i cried out.

I was getting dressed when i heard a soft knock on my door. I quickly pulled my pants on and the pulled a shirt over my head.

"Come in!" I shouted.

I watched the door open slowly and then Granger walked in. My breath caught in my throat when i saw her. I cursed the gods above for making her so beautiful and yet so out of reach for me. My thoughts flew back to last night when I had stopped her from killing herself. And then I began to wonder what had made her wont to do it, it couldn't have just been my rude remark last night.

"I was just...uh..making sure you were up. The last of the carriages are leaving in about 10 minutes." her soft angel voice said.

"Alright. Thanks." i said and she left. i sighed and wished that i could come how make her mine.

I walked into the common room and found some of Hermione's things laying around. I chuckled and decided to the put them in her room. I gathered up the things i could see and carried them to her room. I place them on the floor next to her desk, i was about to walk out when i folded peice of paper caught my eye. There was a red heart on the outside with a simple balck line in the form of a crack through the middle of the heart. I picked it up knowing that she'd never forgive em if she caught me but i just couldn't resist. I carefully unfolded it and began to read

_Nothing in the world it seems_

_Shatters like a broken dream_

_It it the hurt behind the mean_

_Of shadows silent and unseen_

_And in this fortress dream of sorrow_

_Exsit no dawn and no tomorrow_

_Only hours that cut as they pass _

_Like little shards of broken glass_

_And yet another and another_

_At night is meant to suffer_

_but look up now and see how far_

_They light your way like little stars_

_Oh, if i had a star to shine_

_For every broken dream of mine_

_The whole night sky would turn to day_

_And all my trobles melt away_

_Written by:_

_Hermione R. Granger_

_For Ron...thanks for breaking my heart_

I stared dumfounded at the paper. She was a good poet. But her poem was very depressing. I wondered if all her poetry was like this or if this was the first and only one she'd written. And what was this about weasel breaking her heart. Was that what last was about? I folded the paper and put it back were it had been on the desk and headed down to the grounds. Luckily for me Pansy had grown tired of waiting and had already left. I found myself alone with no carriages left so I had no choice but to walk.

* * *

Alrighty! See i told you the chapters would get longer! Thanks for waitin. And thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my story i'm thankful that I can actually please my readers! 


	4. Her & Him

Heyhey sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been rather busy lately. But I'm written now. Oh and a few of people asked about the poem in the last chapter. Yes, I did wite it. It's one of my newest ones. I love writing poetry, I've had several published in various books. But now to get back on topic, chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Her

((Hermione's POV))

It was roughly 9:30 when we reached the village, it had been decorated for Halloween. I was awed by the sight, I giggled and remembered my childhood of dressing up and trick-or-treating. I was somewhat relieve that I had come to town along, since the incident with Ron I was sure I could bring myself to face him yet. I quitly wondered who Ron could have been staring at in class if it wasn't me. But I didn't need to ponder long, walking in to the Three Broomsticks I was a flash of red hair. At first I thought Harry was with him so I decided to walk over.

"Hey Ron." I said rounding the corner and was meet with a disappointing sight. "Oh...sorry...i thought Harry was with you..."

"Umm...hey Mione..." Ron said blushing

"Well...I guess I'll be going now...Nice seeing you Lavender...Ron..." I said and walked away.

I cursed myself as i walked out of the pub. Of course he was looking at lavender, she sat right beside me, why hadn't i thought about that earlier. Lavender was much prettier than me, so i wasn't surprised he;d want her instead of me. I was so angry and upset that i wasn't even paying attention to where i was going. And that small fact was brought to my attention when i walked right into someone. Unfourtunatly it cause me to fall flat on my butt.

"Whoa...watch where your going Granger."

"Sorry...sorry." I looked up to see no other than Blasie Zabini.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I gave a weak smile and walked away. I walked until I found myself infront of my favorite place. Flourish and Blotts. Books, my passion for life. I sighed and walked in. The man behind the counter smiled When I walked in. He appear to have been waiting for me to come, since I came ever trip.

"Ah, Miss Granger, our new shipment of books just came in. i believe there are a few you might venture to look at." he grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Kronk."

"Theres a display case in the back, next to your usual spot."

I smiled and walked to the back and began to rumage through the book display. He was right i Chuckled, there was a few that caught my attention. I grab a couple and took my seat next to the back door, right where i always sat.

* * *

((Draco's POV))

I made it to town just in time to see a disgruntled Hermione leave the pub. She was angrily grumbling to herself as if she was ready to attack the next person she saw. Unfourtunatly Blasie didn't see this in time and became that victim. I watched the exchange with amusement. I saw Hermione fall and Blasie helped her up. Her anger seemed to disipate as she walked away. I keep my eyes on her until She disappeared into the book store.

"Hey Drake." I heard, but didn't respond.

"Hello, earth to Draco Malfoy...Snap outta it man." I turned and around Blasie standing next to me.

"Hey." I said. "Sorry...I was a bit distracted."

"I can tell...You were staring at Granger."

"No I wasn't!" I snapped defensively.

"So...You and Hranger huh?" Blasie chuckled. "Did know you would end up likeing Granger."

I silenced him with a single glare. But inside I knew he was right. The girl grabbed my attention in a way i didn't know was even possible. I wouldn't give most girls a second look, but Hermione was a different story. She made me look so hard the first time, that I could help but look again. I felt Blasie's stare on me as my eyes drifted back to the book store where i knew she was.

"Dude...Seriously, whats going on? Why do you keep looking at the book store where she is. I was only joking before but I'm starting to believe my own words."

I grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him away from the busy street. I didnt want any other student to hear this, I knew that this would ruin me. And everything I had worked so hard to achive. I didn't know what it was about her, but for some starnge reason she reminded me of someone very dear to me.

"Yes ok. I have feelings for Hermione. And I swear to god you tell another soul you wont live long enough to regret it."

"Dude...Thats intense stuff ya go there." Blasie nodded. "I swear not to repeat."

"Good."

"So...why dont you go talk to her? She was pretty upset."

I nodded and decided he was right. I should go talk to her. After all, it gave a an excuse to go into the book store. I left Blasie standing there by himself and walked towrds the store. From where I stood I could not see Hermione, but then again the back of the store was always her favorite. I took a breath and entered.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, our newest shipment is in the back on the display shelf." Mr. Kronk said.

"Thanks." I said and headed to the back. I was slightly entrigued, they always had at least one good book in a new shipment.

As soon as I reached the back display case and found a book that interested me i sat down. From the corner of my eye i saw Hermione. She was sitting in a large black arm chair that was hidden well out of view. She didn't look up form her book, so I decided to go over and sit next to her in the empty chair beside her.

"Hey." I said walking over. "This seat taken?"

"Hey, no go ahead and sit if you want." She said and I sat down.

I stared at her for a minute or two. She seemed almost ready to cry, but there was a battle waging to keep them damed up. I wasn't quiet sure what this feeling was that I had, I just knew I wanted to hurt anyone who had hurt her. She was absolutly beautiful, her sad eyes were a wonderful honey color an her hair was long and brown and no longer bushy but straight.

"Wanna talk about it?" I said.

"...Talk about what?" she said confused.

"Oh come on Hermione. Anyone can see that dam of tears in your eyes that you refuse to let fall. So I'm just askin if you wanna talk. It might make you feel better." I said and watched a smile tug at the side of her lips.

I watched her put the book down, noticing that it was the same book I was holding. This knowledge made me smile, inwardly of course. It made me happy that we at least shared a common interest in the same kind of books.

"So...What happened?"

"I cant tell you here."

I nodded as she stood. I waited until she was out of eye sight before I left the store. As soon I was out in the open I saw Blasie walking towards me.

"So?"

"So...What?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, and she told me nothing. Yet anyway." I smiled.

I left Blasie standing in Hogsmead and headed back to the castle, hoping that I was right in assuming that Hermione had gone back to the castle.

* * *

I'm am so sorry it took me so long to update, I hope i can get the Next chapter out soon. I've already started on it so yay! Review please! byebye


	5. Time To talk

Ok now that I have successfully become the kind I despise, I will now beg your forgiveness and attempt to bribe you with another chapter! Ta Da! Is it working?

Please please please forgive me for not writing!

* * *

Chapter 4: Time to Talk

((Hermione's POV))

After leaving the book store I wondered back to the castle, wondering why in the name of hell I had agreed to tell Malfoy anything. But he had saved my life so I guess I did owe him that much. But was still Malfoy, and I wasn't exactly thrilled about spilling my deep dark secret to him. Before I knew it I was standing in front of my common room portrait, who was impatiently asking for the password.

"Miss! Password!" She shouted for the tenth time.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, Silent Love…" I muttered

"Alight in you go…" She said and swung forward.

Once inside the common room I sat on the couch and waited, I was sure Malfoy was only minuets behind me at the most. And sure enough not ten minutes later the portrait swung open to reveal messy blonde hair and a boyish face.

"How did I knew you would come here?" he asked

"Lucky guess…"

"Alright… Spill. What could possible have happened to you to make you want to end your life? And have you almost crying in a book store?" he asked

I gave a heavy sigh, knowing that I just had to tell him, actually I just had to tell someone… anyone really…

"Ok, well… around the end of sixth year I started to develop certain feelings for a certain someone… a certain red haired someone…"

"Weasley? Oh come one Granger you can do better than Weasley!"

"Do you want to hear this or not? Because I can stop at any time…"

"Go on…" He replied sheepishly.

"Ok well…throughout this year I noticed Ron kept glancing at me during class. Every time I looked up form something his eyes were on me… Well I thought that he had the same feelings for me that I had for him… So I worked up the courage, told him to meet me in the astronomy tower, and I'd tell him. Only…when he got there everything went wrong. I told him how I felt and he told me he didn't feel the same. So with a broken heart I cried for hours finally bringing myself back here… And well you know what happened I tried to throw myself off the balcony. I realized that was rather selfish… Anyway when I went to town today I went to the three broomsticks to get a drink, I saw Ron, and thought Harry was with him, but when I went over to the table it was Lavender. I realized how stupid I'd been. All that time he was never looking at me… it was always lavender… she sat right beside me in all my classes, I felt like a fool… I should have known."

Malfoy was silent for a while, I guessed he was just taking everything I had said in, trying to make sense of the mass I'd made of my life. I was expecting him to start laughing at me telling me that I'd made a fool out of myself and that everyone knew it was lavender that Ron had wanted but he just sat there and stared at me. The silence weighed down on me like a thousand bricks and finally I just had to say something.

"Say something please, the silence is too much…"

"I'm sorry he did this to you…"

When he spoke something changed, there was a shimmer in his eye for a split second and it almost looked like anger. But I knew that was impossible, why would he get defensive over me?

"Hermione… I…" he said slowly. "Never mind…" he finished and got up and walked to his room.

So much for sympathy I thought. I walked to my room and laid down on the bed. I hadn't gotten very much sleep last night, so I decided to take a little nap.

* * *

((Malfoy's POV))

I sat in my room for the longest time. I knew I should have stayed out there and talked to Hermione but I was angry and I knew if I had stayed I would have let my feelings show and I just couldn't chance that. I knew there was no harm in showing Hermione how I felt since Father had been arrested I no longer had to put up that cruel front. It seems lately that I've just been cruel out of habit but I really did want to change.

"Hermione… I promise… No one will ever hurt you again…'

I left my room after a while, hoping that she was still out there and that we could talk. Right now I just wanted to be there for her. Only when I got out there she had already gone back to her room.

I told myself that someday I would actually tell her what she meant to me, but until then I just had to keep it hidden and pray to god she didn't already know.

* * *

OK well have I earned your forgiveness? Well if I haven't yet maybe I could earn it will then next chapter that I'm hoping to have out before school is out.

Ok review, let me know that you're still reading my fic…or that you're waiting for me to update. Ok well that's all I have to say for now, bye!


	6. Mending the Heart

Not making any head way in getting your forgiveness am I? Guess I just need to buckle down and write!

Chapter 5: Mending theHeart

((Hermione's POV))

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, or even if it was still day when I finally awoke. Groggily I lay on my bed not daring to move a muscle. I was vaguely aware of a strange tapping noise coming from somewhere but my mind didn't comprehend at that point.

"Hermione, are you in there?" someone called,

I groaned and rolled over, with my back facing the door, not wanting to get up. Finally I heard the door start to edge open so I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. When the stranger was close enough to the bed I was finally able to figure out it was Draco, no other guy in the entire school smelled like that. I smiled to myself and then quickly scolded myself for thinking about how great he smelled.

For a minute or two he just stood there, not saying a word. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me feel a bit awkward, but still I did not move. Moments later I felt his weight on the end of the bed and then I heard him sigh.

"If only you knew…" I heard him whisper.

_If only I knew what?_ I thought suddenly and frowned.

"Hermione." He said speaking louder than before and gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

I groaned again, but this time slowly opened my eyes. Shifting around on the bed, I snuggle deeply into my covers and face him at the same time.

"Wha yu wha?" I said trying to sound as if he'd just woken me up.

"It's dinner time. I thought it was best to wake you." He smiled, and not a fake smile or even the famous Malfoy smirk. This was a real genuine smile.

"Oh…, uh, thanks. I'll be right out." I smiled back and he left the room.

I made my way down to the Great Hall, not knowing what to expect after everything that had happened today. No one paid any attention when I walked into the Hall, but they were all whispering frantically. But they would always stop when they noticed me, so I didn't know what they were talking about. Not that I wanted to know anyway. Probably gossip and like all gossip in this school probably all lies.

I made my way to Gryffindor table, noticing that Lavender had claimed her place beside Ron. I on the other hand chose to sit at the opposite end of the table as far from Ron as I could get. Looking up from my plate I caught Harry's puzzled glance towards me. I shook my head as if to tell him not to worry about it. He shrugged and went back to devouring the food on his plate but I could still feel someone's eyes on me. I glanced over at Ron, but he was preoccupied, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw blonde. It was Draco. And he was staring at me intently. I tried to ignore it and just finish my dinner but it was awkward so I decided I had gotten enough to eat.

I got up and walked out of the Great Hall and straight to the Head's common room. I knew there I could get some peace. When I got there I went to my room and as soon as I opened the door I was ambushed by roses. Everywhere I looked there were roses. The floor was covered, my desk was nonexistent under the roses and they covered the walls, the dresser, and the mirror, everything, that is except the bed. On the bed there was a single red rose leaning against my pillow along with and envelop which read _Hermione_ on the front of it.

Trembling, I walked over to the bed and picked up the letter and opened it.

_One red rose for every day that I have loved you, __One for every moment I've longed to hold you in my arms __One red rose to stop your tears __And one to keep your fears __I know that you've been broken __But I want to heal your heart __Take this rose as my token __That I'll always be here for you __With love that will be waiting._

_I'll be waiting in the Astronomy Tower at midnight with me I shall carry one red rose and all the love in my heart._

Putting the latter back beside the rose Hermione gazed at the clock. 8:45.

"Who would do all this…?'

The first thought that came to mind was Ron but I knew he wouldn't, he had Lavender. Maybe it was Harry, I though. Although I couldn't understand why, I always thought that he fancied Ginny.

I grabbed a book off my bookshelf, which was also covered in roses, and headed for the bathroom. I drew myself a nice hot bath that smelled of honey dew. I slowly lowered myself into the tub, making certain that I could see the clock. Once situated I grabbed my book and began to read.

Time seemed to move faster than it should have from that point, and before I knew it the clock on the counter read 11:14. I was eternally grateful that the tub had heating liners that kept the water warm, but on the other hand I was too pruned to even think straight. I managed to get out of the tub and dry myself off before performing a spell to remove the prunes. I quickly dressed and went back to my room. 11:37._ Better head out_

I quietly opened my door, not wanting to disturb Draco. I glanced over and saw his door was shut so I snuck over to the portrait and disappeared into the night.

I walked slowly at first, but gradually picked up speed. I desperately want to know who had left all those roses in my room. I paused in front of the door to the tower and took a deep breath before opening the door.

On the other side of the room, shrouded in darkness, all I could make out was the form of someone who had there back to me.

"Hello?" I whispered uncertainly

"_I've waiting a long time for you Hermione."_

Dun dun dun hehehehe cliffy! So who do you think it is? Is it Draco finally making his move? It is Ron coming to his senses? Could Harry have a secret crush on Hermione? Or is it someone entirely out of the blue. Next chapter to be posted ASAP

Ok taking a poll please vote! I don't know what to call the next chapter…..

Chapter Titles:

1) _The Man Behind the Mask_

_2) The Man Behind the Rose_

_3) Roses make me Love you_

_4) A million Roses, a Million Reasons _

Preview to help you vote:

Hermione finds out who the mystery man is, and no I won't tell you here. They argue at first, but he makes her understand how he feels. And they stay in the tower and talk for hours Hermione learns more about him and he learns about her…. Umm.. Hermione realizes that she does care for him and yadda yadda yadda yak yak yak long story short he asks her to the Halloween ball which is coming up. Ok is that enough to help you choose? Just pick the one you think sounds the best


	7. The Man Behind the Roses

OK here I go… another Chapter!

Ok so here's the winner of the poll:

The Man Behind the Roses

Oh before I continue I'd like to touch on a topic brought to my attention that I may have been a little vague on in the story. I know it seems like it's a little dramatic that Ron rejects her and then she tries to throw herself off her balcony. Well Ron's rejection was only part of it, Hermione felt that no one actually SAW her. She felt that she was only seen as the know-it-all bookworm that no one would ever care about her and that no one would even notice if she was gone.

Ok so there that is. I thought I had somehow written that into the story but when I read back I realized that it was rather vague. So I hope that clears that up.

So on to the Chapter!

Chapter 6: The Man Behind the Roses

RECAP

I walked slowly at first, but gradually picked up speed. I desperately want to know who had left all those roses in my room. I paused in front of the door to the tower and took a deep breath before opening the door.

On the other side of the room, shrouded in darkness, all I could make out was the form of someone who had there back to me.

"Hello?" I whispered uncertainly

"_I've waiting a long time for you Hermione."_

END RECAP

((**AUTHORS POV))**

"who…, who are you?" Hermione softly whispered taking a step forward. The voice sounded oddly familiar to her but she just couldn't place it.

"Don't you know me?" the man said turning around and stepping from the shadows.

Hermione's first thought was to run, and to run as fast as she could and as far as she could. The man standing before her was the last person she expected to see.

"Victor…" she gasped and slowly backed away.

"What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?"

"No… No… Stay away from me…!" she shut her eyes and screamed the last part.

"Foolish girl, did you think you could get rid of me that easy? I'm going to enjoy this very much." He said closing the gap between then and push Hermione against the wall.

"NO! Get OFF of me!"

"Stupid girl, you're mine and I intend to take what's mine!" he growled.

Hermione was petrified, he was going to Rape her! She didn't know what to do, he was much stronger than her and she had no hope of pushing him off of her. She began to cry when she felt his lips on her neck and his hands fall to the hem of her shirt. She grabbed his wrists to stop him but he managed to get bother her hands with one of his and pin them above her head while his free hand snaked into her shirt.

"I've waited a very long time for this, sweet Hermione." He whispered in her ear

"GET OFF OF HER!" a voice shouted.

Hermione was grateful for the distraction because it had confused Victor. Before he had time to recover she had already slipped out of his grasp and into a corner of the room.

"And who's going to make me?"

"Leave NOW." The stranger shouted.

"And if I don't?"

Victor didn't even have time to think before he found himself pinned against the wall and an arm pressed over his throat cutting off his air.

"You die."

"Fie Fie" Victor cried gasping for air and the stranger let him go.

"You leave now, and if I ever see you near her again, you wont be alive long enough to regret it."

Victor huffed in agitation but quickly left the room anyway in fear of his life. Without so much as a glance back he vanished into the night. The stranger watched as he disappeared, not wanting to take the chance of him still lurking around. Once he was sure victor was gone he turned in the direction he had seen Hermione run.

"Hermione… Hermione, please come out. I promise I won't hurt you. Please come out."

There was no reply to his desperate plea only a soft whimper from the corner. So he took a chance and walked in that general direction. He edged close to the wall and knelt down beside the trembling girl. He carefully reached out a hand and lightly stroked her shoulder. He had come here with hope but now he didn't know what would happen. Although he was pleasantly surprised when she threw her arms around him neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

It took about twenty minutes to get Hermione calm enough to talk. So when she was settled back down on the floor the stranger pulled his wand out.

"_Lumos" _he whispered.

Light flooded the corner where they sat and Hermione gasped at what she saw. Sitting on the floor in front of her in all his glory was Draco Malfoy and in his hand he held a single red rose.

"It was you…" she whispered and all he could do was nod. "Why?"

"Hermione I've always cared for you. I know I've never exactly shown it, but ever since I fist saw you on the train in first year you've fascinated me. I'm drawn to you and I don't know why."

"You expect me to believe you? After everything you've done to me over the years? I should never have come." She stood up to leave.

"Hermione wait. Wait don't leave! Please just hear me out." He pleaded standing up to face her.

"Why? You never cared! You never once saw me for who I was! All I was to you was the stupid little mudblood"

"Hermione you're wrong. I see you better than anyone. I don't see the Know- it- all bookworm, I see you. I see a beautiful young woman screaming to be let free from the prison she's been kept in. Why can't you just accept what I feel for you?"

Hermione stopped for a second. Those words were the same she'd heard in her dreams a million times. She knew what would come next. Her heart skipped a beat dreading it and yearning for it at the same time.

"You never cared before. Why now? You were always mean and cruel to me." She whispered

"But Hermione the fact remains I'm the fool who has fallen for you. You don't know what torture I've put myself through over the years. Every mean word… every glare, every everything that I've done to you I wanted to rip my own heart out. I never wanted to hurt you. But if Lucius found out he would have killed me… I had to pretend. But he's gone and now you can know everything." Draco gushed taking a step toward her.

By now Hermione had tears streaming down her face, unsure what to do next she just stood there. Draco on the other had softly raised his had to her cheek and dried her tears.

**((Hermione's POV))**

"Please Hermione…, say something." I heard him plead.

_Trust him_ I screamed to myself.

"I don't know what to say… After everything you've put me through you expect me just to forgive and forget?

"I'm just asking for a chance. I want to show you how I've changed. I want to prove to you how much I love you."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to think or what to say even. My heart screamed at me to turn and run or I'd end up hurt again. But my mind demanded that I stay and listen.

"Just take a chance on me… lets just talk… I want you to know the real me before you make any decisions."

"You just want to talk? Nothing more?"

"That's all I'm asking. And then you can walk away or stay its your choice."

I stood for a minute or two before slowly nodding my head in agreement. All I had to do was talk with him, nothing was final. Part of me really wanted to know the real Draco Malfoy. To know if what he says he feels for me is real or just another lie.

"Let's go back to the Common Room though…" I found myself saying.

Draco nodded but didn't say anything as he followed me back to the common room. I sat down on one side of the "L" couch and watched him sit on the other side.

"Ok so talk… Tell me all about the "real" Draco."

"Ok well I guess I should tell you about my life first off. Ever since I was old enough to talk Lucius would drill it into me that I was a Malfoy and as a Malfoy I was not allowed to show emotions. And that I am superior to muggle borns. For a time I just took it. I never questioned it. But when I was about 7 years old, my… my mother started to take me out into the muggle world. She believed that the muggle world should be embraced that we were all equal, but she never told Lucius that. And she kept it a secret that she took me into the muggle world. She told me that I was never to speak of our outings to my father, and that I was not superior to muggles. But she also warned me to pretend, so to speak, that I was superior otherwise my father would… Beat me to tell the truth. I was always afraid that he would find out that I don't hate muggles. Afraid of the beatings. But I never let it show. When my father wanted me to take the Dark Mark last year my mother stopped him. She refused to let him do that to me. The price of her 'arrogance', as my father put it, was her life. I don't want to be like my father Hermione. I was ecstatic when I found out he was arrested. He can't stop me from being myself now."

I tried as hard as I could to soak up what he was telling me. My heart felt heavy when he told me of his mothers' death. It must have been awful; I can't even begin to imagine what it is like to lose a parent. And to have lost that parent at the hand of the other parent

"Say something please." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be Hermione… I've long since come to terms with my past. And I know I have to change now or I may become the monster I hate so much. He killed my mother. I'm humiliated to even call that man my father."

"I can't imagine what it's like… to lose your mother."

"I hope you never experience it." he said and then smiled "So what else would you like to know about me?" I couldn't help but smile as he changed the topic.

"Uhhhhhh… what about… I don't know your favorite color?"

"Honey Brown, like your eyes." He said softly and I blushed. "Yours?"

"Green."

"Ah, a Slytherin at heart." He laughed.

"Favorite Class?" I asked. Ignoring the comment he made.

"I'd have to say transfiguration."

"Really? I had to pegged as a potions guy, you know with Snape and all."

"That slimy old git? Can't stand him." He grinned. "Your favorite class?"

"That's tough… But I think I'll settle with Charms. Do you really hate Harry and Ron so much."

"No, Potter and Weasley are alright. Although I am extremely ticked off at Weasley right now. And personally I can't wait for Potter to kill the dark lord."

"What about your girlfriend Pansy… where does she fit into all of this?"

"First she's not my girlfriend. And second she should go drowned herself in a toilet. She and I was just an arrangement between our parents. She disgusts me."

"Ah. So you said your mother took you into the muggle world. What did you like the most about it?"

"Ooo, hard to say. I loved going to the theater. I think my favorite show was Lord of the Dance. Its Irish Dancers. God they can dance."

"I know I've seen it twelve times." I grinned

"Oh ya got me beat. I've seen it eleven times." Said and I laughed.

Oh conversation went on like that for several hours and it was well into the early hours of the morning when I decided that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I yawned as my eyes slowly drifted closed. But Draco kept me awake.

"Hey, its getting late. Well early actually. We should get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more." I said stifling another yawn and getting up to go to my room.

"Just one thing though, before you go." He said and I turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"The Halloween dance."

"What about it?"

"Go with me?" I could see the hope in his eyes. And I didn't want to hurt him. _Say yes._ The little voice inside of me yelled.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy… Lets see if you are who you say. Cuz the Malfoy I've known for 6 years would never been seen in public with me."

"Well the real Draco Malfoy would be honored to have you on him arm." He said and bowed. "Good Night Hermione."

"Night." I muttered and walked into my rose covered room. The smell was intoxicating. I hit the bed and within minutes I was out.

* * *

Alright! Another chapter and WOOT WOOT this one is longer than the rest  it makes me happy. Ok well just a preview but the next chapter will contain the dance and and very touching moment from none other than DRACO MALFOY!  that makes me happy as well. 


	8. Lets Dance

okokokok so i really suck at updating! but i was trying to decide on the song for the dance! It had to be something really sweet. but i finally narrowed it down. :) so now that i have a song... onto the chapter.

IMPORTANT NOTE! I know the is a _Halloween ball_ but i'm not gonna have them dress up where no one knows anyone. Just a regualr ball. ok?

Chapter 7: Lets Dance

**((Hermion's POV))**

_Dear Diary,**  
**_

_There's about two weeke left before the Halloween Ball and I find myself actually looking forward to it. I never told Harry and Ron that I have agreed to go to the ball with Draco. Some how them knowing was the least important thing on my list. That and the fact they would kill me if they knew. I'm alittle worried about what they'll do if I come waltzing into the ball in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Well I'll be off to sleep then._

_Hermione Granger_

Over the next few weeks Draco and I begin to grow closer and closer. We speed as much free time together as we can, but only in the commonRoom of course. We stay up late talking just about everynight and never run out of things to laugh about.

Throughout our bonding I realizes that she is started to develop feelings of my own. i seen to be finding it harder and harder to tear myself away from him in class and at dinner and lunch. I slightly begin to wonder what life with Draco could be like. i had come to know a better side of Draco, one i really and truely liked.

Soon it was the night of the ball, and i was scared to death. Soon everyone would about Draco and I. If there even what a Draco and I. I thought pathetically. I wondered over to Gryffindor Common room with my dress, where Ginny was waiting for me in the girls room. She was the only one who knew about Draco but i knew that would change soon enough.

"Hermione, Breathe. Everything will be ok."

"How do you know Gin? How do you know something bad wont happen?" I asked

"I dont." She grinned. "But thats half the fun.If you dont go, you'll never know what could have been."

"I'm not backing out. I'm just... nervous."

Ginny and I got dressed and surveyed what the other was wearing. Ginny, who was going to teh ball with Harry, was wearing a light pink dress that only had one shoulder strap and went down to just a little below her knees, her hair was curled with little butterfly clips. and she wore very light make-up. I was wearing a forest green strapless evening gown and Ginny had done my hair in one of those "I do Updo's" and i had put on even less make-up than Ginny if at all possible.

The two of us made our way down to the Commonroom where Harry was waiting. Ron and Lavender had apparently gone ahead, not wanting to wait for the rest of us. Harry took Ginny's Arm and kissed her on the cheek telling her that she was beautiful.

"Hermione don't you have a date?" he finally asked

"I do... were going to meet there."

"Ok. well lets not keep her Date waiting. then." he Grinned and the three of us made our way down to the great hall.

When we got there the Hall was already packed with students danceing and enjoying food. I left Harry and Ginny and made my way to the spot were Draco and I had agreed to meet. I stood there for almost fine minutes waiting for him when i felt two arms snake around my waist from behind and a voice whisper in my ear.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful. You proved me wrong."

"Draco! You scared me."

"Sorry. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" He said turning me to face him.

"Sure." I grinned and we walked over to a table Draco had aleady gotten for us.

I could feel people's eyes watching us and i could hear the whispers but Draco still held tight onto my hand. Like he thought i would disappear if he let go or something.

We finally sat down and ordered our food through the plate (a/n: like they did in GOF at the Yule Ball). We sat and talked throughout our Dinner and after the plates were cleared Draco excused himself for a moment. I sat by myself just listening to the flow of the music. The song that was playing was one I knew, it was Hanging By a Moment by lighthouse. It amused me that they were playing Muggle music but i didn't really care. The song ended abruptly and a new one started. this one sounded familair but i could place it. Itwas soft at first and then a slow tune started. Thats when Draco came back and extended his hand.

"May I have this Dance?"

"Yes you may." I smiled and we started to dance when the words of the song began.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear_

Somewhere in the corse of the song i had begun to cry and had not been able to stop by the time the song ended. It was then that I knew for sure that i had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. And i knew there was no turning back now, but i was so afraid he would break my heart and know i felt i could trust him with my delicate heart that i had just put back together.

"Hermione?" He whisper in my ear.

"Hmm?" i said through my tears.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?" I managed to whisper.

"Dance with me?"

"I am dancing with you, you dolt." i laughed.

"No." He shock his head slightly. "Dance with me forever." and he pulled away so that he could look into my eyes as he spoke.

what i saw in his eyes terrified me to no end but somehow i knew i could trust what i saw. Draco had been telling me the truth. He really and truely did love me and for some unknown god forsaken reason i never wanted him to stop loving me.

"I think i can do that." i smiled and pulled his head towards mine.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion so when our lips finally meet sparks flew everywhere. People no longer cared to whisper about what the were seeing they just spoke at a normal tone beacuse draco and I could no longer be reached. I knew rumors would be all over school by morning but i didn't care. the only thing that mattered right then and there was that Draco was mine and i was never going to let him go.

**Here ya go! sorry so short and i know it seems rushed but i was in a hurry and got alittle carried away and didn't want to go back and redo it. sorry. Next chapter will be better promise.**


	9. A great man once said

i know i know i know!!!! i take forever!! but i've been really busy! Senior year was more than i could handle and i've just been trying to get ready for college!! i start on wednesday and i'm scared to death. I'm out of the familiar and into the unknown and i cant stand change.

I would also like to say thank you to all of you who still chcek on my story from time to time. i know i'm a lousy author for not updating sooner!!!! I'll try harder!!

Anyway, lets get on with what you came here for!!

* * *

**Recap **

"Hermione?" He whisper in my ear.

"Hmm?" i said through my tears.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?" I managed to whisper.

"Dance with me?"

"I am dancing with you, you dolt." i laughed.

"No." He shock his head slightly. "Dance with me forever." and he pulled away so that he could look into my eyes as he spoke.

what i saw in his eyes terrified me to no end but somehow i knew i could trust what i saw. Draco had been telling me the truth. He really and truely did love me and for some unknown god forsaken reason i never wanted him to stop loving me.

"I think i can do that." i smiled and pulled his head towards mine.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion so when our lips finally meet sparks flew everywhere. People no longer cared to whisper about what the were seeing they just spoke at a normal tone beacuse draco and I could no longer be reached. I knew rumors would be all over school by morning but i didn't care. the only thing that mattered right then and there was that Draco was mine and i was never going to let him go.

**End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A great man once said...**

It seemed like eternity before my lungs actually started to demand air but i was still reluctant to let go of Draco. To let go would mean we would have to face the many eyes following us. When we finally parted all i could do was stare into him eyes. Not caring that i could hear Ron yelling in the distance. Not caring that i could hear the muffled cry of "you go girl" from Ginny. And absolutly nothing from Harry.

Within a matter of minutes Ron was grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away form my knight in shinning armor. Draco looked as confused as i was when i was suddenly out of his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing 'Mione?!?!?!" he shouted. I blinked a few times and finally focused on the sound of Rons voice.

"Wha..." i said still dazed.

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?!?!?! Kissing Draco Fucking Malfoy of all people?!?!?!?!"

"Weasley, i suggest you get your hands off of her." Draco growled pulling me back into his embrace.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. I'm talking to Hermione, not you."

"Ron stop yelling your acting like a child... your the one who rejected me..."

"That does give you leave to go screw a ferret!"

My resolve over Ron snapped at that final statement. To fast to even tell what happened i was out of Draco's arms once again and slapping Ron in the face repeatedly. I really couldn't understand why i felt so angry but i kept beating on Ron, it was somehow making me feel better.

"You sorry excuse for a friend. I poured my damn heart out to you and you threw it back in my face. How dare you stand there and lecture me on how i can and cant date. You make me sick." I shouted as i continued my beating

"Hermione!! what the hell?!?!?" ron yelled trying to grab my arms and hold me back.

"I hate you! I hate you! i hate you!"

"Well i guess you prefere ferrets to real guys then huh?" he shouted back.

"He's twice the man you'll ever be you two faced ass hole. Its none of your damn business who i fall in love with!!" i yelled with years rolling down my face.

I had to get out of there. I made a run for the door. i could hear Draco calling my name but i ignored it and kept running. i didnt want to deal with Ron anymore.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

I had watched hermione beat the hell out of the weasle and all but confess he love for me. i watched the tears roll down her face and felt angry with him for making her cry. Again. i advanced making him shy by in fear.

"Thats the second time i've had to see tears stain her face because of you, you asshole. How can you call yourself her friend?" i snarled and he moved to hit me but his fist was caught mid-air by Potter.

"Thats enough Ron. Your outta line." Harry growled.

"If you ever, and i mean ever, do anything to make her cry again, i will personally see to it that you dont see another day." i snarled at him and took off towards the common room to find Hermione.

i reached the fourth floor in record time and started to search for our portrait. It was the only think i didnt like about the heads common room. the entrance moved. it stayed on the fourth floor but still jumped around. I finally found the rude little man near the end of a long corridor.

"Is she in there?"

"hmmpf...Password?" he questioned rebelliously

"Silent love!" i snapped and ran in side. "Hermione?"

"Go away." was all the response i got.

i headed towards her room and slowly opened the door to find the room was completely empty. i knew she had to be there, i heard her. '_where the hell is she' _

"Hermione? Please talk to me."

this time she didnt answer all i got was whispy sobsbut it was enough to tell me that she wasnt in her room, but she was in mine. i walked over to my door and slwoly opened it expecting to see her right away. The door was all the way open before i could make out her tiny form curled up in my black leather chair. her eyes her red and puffed from crying and it made me want to go right back downstairs and break weasley in two. i was by the chair in seconds trying to calm her down.after about five minutes i picked up and sat down in the chair with her on my lap , her face burried into my chest.

"shhh" i cooed as if she were a baby.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

I was pathetic. I cried into Draco's chest for nearly an hour with him softly whispering into my ear. when i finally calmed down i worked up the courage to pick my head up and look at him. I suddenly remembered what i had said in the great hall about falling in love. i was grateful that my face was already red from crying and that he couldnt see the blush.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine...he just...angered me. Like its his decision who i see..."

"If it makes you feel any better at all, Harry at least stood up for you along side me."

"i figured he'd be just as mad at Ron... guess i know who the real friend is now." i half smiled.

"Did you mean what you said though?" he asked almost as a side thought.

"What exactly did i say?" i questioned, knowing what was coming.

"The bit about who you fall in love with. i think i should know if i have some competition." he grinned

"yes..." i whispered.

He looked at me for a few minutes trying to figure out what i was saying yes to but didnt get very far in that argument with himself.

"Yes what? Yes your in love with me? or yes i have competition."

"Just yes." i smiled and leaned in to kiss him

The kiss was soft and gentle but it had so much need in it. Draco ran his tongue over my lips begging for entrance which i soon enough granted. HIs hands found the beck of my neck and he pulled me in as close as her could as if he was afraid i would leave.

"Shh, shhh, shhh. Easy love...i'm not going anywhere." i whispered softly.

" i just dont want to wake from this dream." he admitted

"No dream. this is real...whats happening here is real."

"I'm sorry i cost you your friendship with Ron."

"Dont worry about it... A great man once said..."To win you have to lose." well if winning you mean losing Ron...i'll choose you every time." I whispered

"Draco?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

Mkay well i hope that i can continue to update in a timely fashion but with college and all...i wont make any promises 

much luv!!


End file.
